The present invention pertains to athletic garments, and more particularly to an athletic shirt and backpack combination for sporting and other physical activities.
In many sport activities, such as running, jogging or bicycling, it is desirable to carry a backpack. However, conventional backpacks are not truly suited to such activities and they bounce and sway with the load thereby hindering the athlete from adequately performing the sport.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a combination athletic shirt and backpack which eliminates these deficiencies.